(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assisting a regeneration of a vision.
(2) Background Art
A vision regeneration assisting apparatus (performing a portion of a lost vision function) for applying electrostimulation (outputting an electrostimulation pulse signal) to a cell that forms a retina (hereinafter, referred to as a retina cell) using an electrode placed in a human body has been suggested. In such an apparatus, it is a need for stabilizing an operation on an optic nerve.